Hear me
by rosalina123
Summary: Scarlett has always been teased for being deaf, but when her father gets a transfer job, she will learn that being deaf isn't that bad, and Sandy will meet his special child. This is my first story ever, and i have no idea what to do. Hopefully I'll do a good job.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fan fiction story and i'm trying to do it right since i have no idea how to write one. Well enough with the chit chat. let the story begin!**

* * *

** Scarlett P.O.V.**

Hi my name is Scarlett, i'm only 6 years old, and my whole life i've been teased for being deaf. I have black hair that reaches to a little below my shoulders and bangs that are always in my face, and turquoise eyes. My father is always working so I mostly spend time with my babysitter. My mother died two years ago in a car crash, and ever since then our lives has gotten harder. People teased me even more after she died, so you can't imagine how glad I was when my dad had a transfer job. We were moving to a town called Burgess, i'm very nervous about going to a new school, i'm very shy, and I am always far away from other kids. Since my dad is working until late, i'm going to be at my aunts house most of the time, and i'm going to meet my two cousins, Jolie and Susan. My dad told me that they are a bit older than me, Jolie is 7 years old, and her birthday is only a few moths away, Susan is the oldest she is 9 years old. I hope I can be good friends with them, maybe I can teach them a bit of sign language.

When the car stopped, I looked out the window. It looked like a peaceful neighborhood. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I really hope I have new friends here.

* * *

**A/N : And there it is, my first chapter ever. I really hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be longer, and it will be in a normal P.O.V. PLEASE R and R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are, chapter 1, I still need some ideas, please help.**

* * *

When Scarlett got out of the car, the first thing she noticed was a big house, and on the front porch was a man, a woman, and two girls. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and woman had curly,blonde hair and light brown eyes. The girl that looked like the youngest had curly hair that reached mid back, and the woman's brown eyes. The oldest looked exactly like her mother, except she had straight, short, blonde hair in a ponytail, but otherwise she looked like her mother, and she was holding a book and a notebook.

The youngest girl came running towards them." Hi I'm Jolie." she said while giving Scarlett a goofy grin, she had braces,Scarlett noticed. Scarlett squinted her eyes a bit while she talked because she was reading her lips. After she knew what she said she started using sign language.

"My name is Scarlett." She said while using her hands. Scarlett knew how to talk, she just said some words funny, so she also used sign language to talk.

Jolie looked at her in a funny way.

"That's sign langage, people who are mute or deaf use it to communicate." The oldest girl,Susan, said. Jolie had a look of realization on her face. Her mouthed formed an 'o', and she nodded her head.

"Hey that's pretty cool! Do you use it all the time or sometimes? Is it hard to learn? How did you learn to talk? Do you..." Jolie was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. Susan gave her a look as if too say '_cool it'._

"Sorry about her, I'm Susan." She said, Scarlett smiled and nodded shyly.

"Well isn't that nice, you girls are getting to know each other." The woman said. "Hello Mike, haven't seen you in a while." She said to Scarlett's father.

"Well I've been busy with my job, you know how it is." He said. The woman nodded. " Well it's good to see you, and my how you've grown Scarlett." She said to Scarlett, she had a look of confusion on her face, the woman gave her a kind smile.

"Hey girls, do you want to show Scarlett around the neighborhood?" The man said.

"Yeah, great idea dad! We can introduce her to all the kids."Jolie said while dragging Scarlett with her " Just come home before dinner."

"Will do!" Susan and Jolie said.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is chapter 1 completed. Please r and , I'm ****desperate over here!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys, i'm here with the 2nd chapter ****and I'd like to thank the following:**

**HG59: Thanks for being my first reviewer ever !**

**Rhea : Thanks for not only reviewing but for giving me a great idea for a chapter, I might use it on chapter 3 or 4.**

**Guest : Thank soooooo ****muuuuuch. = D**

**Well let the chapter begin.**

* * *

While Scarlett was walking with her cousins, she took the time to look around. It was a peaceful looking neighborhood, there were a few kids here and there, some even waved at her. She stopped walking when she bumped into Jolie, who stopped walking all of a sudden. Jolie turned her head abruptly towards Scarlett, with such speed, that Scarlett was sure she must have cracked her neck.

"Do you believe in the Toothfairy, Santa, and other _fairy__tales_?" She said the word 'fairytales' as if she was talking about something disgusting.

After a few seconds, Scarlett nodded her head and took something out from the pocket of her purple dress. It was a coin, then she pointed towards her teeth. Jolie took the coin carefully and examined it, like it was the best thing ever found. She showed it to Susan with an exited expression, then gave it beck to Scarlett.

"You know, sometimes, during the winter brake, Jack Frost and the other Guardians come." Susan said.

Scarlett loked at them with a confused look, not understanding who 'The Guardians' were. Jolie looked at Susan, then back at Scarlett , and grabbed them both by their hands. She kept on dragging them until she found a bench and made them both sit down. There, she and Susan told her all about the Guardians and how the Boogeyman tried to make all the children stop believing in them so that fear could take over the world. Then they told her how Jack Frost wasn't believed in, until a boy, that lived in their neighborhood, named Jamie believed in him,and, with the help of his friends and the Guardians, they defeated Pitch.

After the end of the story, Scarlett had her mouth opened and her eyes wide.

"Maybe the Guardians will come again during the winter." Susan said.

"Yeah, and we can introduce Scarlett to them." Agreed Jolie with her goofy grin.

Scarlett thought about it for a few seconds then she nodded and said, while using sign language.

"That would be nice."

Jolie smiled and said "Do you think you could teach us sign language?"

Scarlett nodded and started teaching them the basics of sign language. After a while they decided to go home for dinner. When they dropped Scarlett at her house, they said goodbye in sign language. Scarlett smiled and said goodbye back. When she got inside, she looked around. The house was pretty big. It was two stories tall with at least 4 rooms, and each room had a bathroom connected to it. When she went to see her room, she smiled at what she saw. Her room was a very light shade of purple, with roses painted around the walls. There were a few small, opened boxes around the floor. She had a balcony, and on the balcony was a table with a few chairs. She remembered she played tea parties with her dolls on the table.

When she finished looking at her new room she went to the dining room were her father was setting the table getting ready for dinner. When dinner was ready she saw that her dad made her favorite, lasagna. She smiled thankfully at him. He smiled back and asked.

"Did you have fun?" Scarlett nodded and told him all about what Susan,Jolie,and her did during the day.

After dinner she took a shower, got dressed in a nightgown, and started looking inside the boxes for a certain item. When she found it she smiled sadly. The item was a stuffed animal, it was a pure red bunny, dressed in a ruffled white summer dress that was a light pink on the hem. It was a gift from her mother a few months before the accident. She named the bunny Cherry because of her color. Ever since the accident, she has kept Cherry even closer to her. Scarlett got on the bed, hugging Cherry close to her. She needed all the help she could get, after all, tomorrow was her first day of school. After a few moments, she fell asleep, having pleasant dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter two hope you guys enjoy. Ideas are still available. R and R please. BTW I'll try to update daily. And what does it mean when on doc manager it says "life 90 days"?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 3, wow i ****wash't expecting THAT many reviews, thank you guys sooooo much = P Warning, this chapter may be a bit longer.**

* * *

Scarlett woke up because she felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her father there.

"Come on on hun, don't want to be late on your first day of school." He said.

Scarlett groaned and got up. She went to her bathroom, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her hair was a mess! It was tangle and sticking out every with way possible. Scarlett groaned again and started brushing it**.** When she finished brushing it, she started brushing her teeth, trying to make them look perfect for the Toothfairy. After ten minutes in the bathroom, she went to her room and got dressed in a light purple dress with black flats and a musical note-shaped hair pin that matched her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like her dad, same black hair, skin tone, and about everything else, except her eyes. Her eyes were a turquoise color, they were her mom's eyes.

* * *

After a quick breakfast she rushed outside to her dad's car. Scarlett saw Susan and Jolie waiting for their bus to come and waved at them, they waved back at her. Susan, Jolie, and her were going to the same school, but, since it was her first day of school, her dad was taking her there to meet the principal. Her new school was from pre school all the way to fifth grade. Susan was in 3rd grade and Jolie was in second grade, they told her that yesterday. On the way she felt a bit more nervous, she knew she was going to a special classroom, were it was just for mute and deaf kids, but she thought of the other kids, the _normal_ kids. What if they made fun of her again? Just thinking about it made her stomach feel funny.

* * *

The ride took about 15 minutes. When she got out of the car with her dad , she looked at her surroundings. The school was big, it was made out of bricks and had a large glass door on the front. Her dad opened the door and went inside while Scarlett followed him. There was a lady in the front desk, the secretary, she smiled kindly at her and started talking to her dad. She wasn't paying attention though, the buses just came and more kids were coming inside. Scarlett spotted Susan and Jolie walking in and talking to each other. Jolie looked over and saw her, she gave Scarlett her signature goofy grin and dragged Susan towards where she was.

"Hey girls." Scarlett's dad said.

"Hi Uncle Rick, hi Scarlett" They both greeted. Scarlett smiled at them. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at her dad.

"I'm going to talk to the principal O.K. hun." He said.

Scarlett nodded at him. When he left, Jolie sat on a bench outside the principal's door. Scarlett and Susan did the same. Scarlett was in the middle while Susan sat on her left and Jolie sat on her right.

"Do you like the school so far?" Susan asked her slowly, knowing Scarlett had to read lips to understand. Scarlett beamed at her and nodded.

"Great!" Jolie exclaimed giving her a thumbs up. "The bell won't ring until 9 we still have some time left." Jolie said.

While they waited, they talked about what they should do after school, since Scarlett was coming over to their house for a few hours. When Scarlett's father came out it was 10 minutes until the bell rang.

"Well your teacher is Ms. Williams, your homeroom is D-8." He said.

"Ooooh we know were it is, we can take her there." Jolie said to him.

"Great, thanks girls." He said before giving Scarlett a hug and saying goodbye.

"C'mon It's this way." Jolie said excitedly. Then she grabbed Scarlett's hand and started running.

"Wrong way!" Susan yelled at Jolie.

"I knew that!" Jolie yelled when she passed Susan, going the opposite way she was going before. Susan just rolled her eyes before running after them.

* * *

When they finally made it towards her classroom, Scarlett saw a woman with wavy golden/brown hair that reached to her shoulder and kind dark brown eyes. The classroom had a few kids sitting down.

"Hi Ms. Williams this is our cousin Scarlett, she's new in your class." Jolie said panting slightly from the run.

Ms. Williams smiled "Ah yes, thank you for bringing her here."

"Bye Scarlett we'll see you at lunch, I'll save you a seat." Jolie said before taking of once again

Susan shook her head before waving goodbye.

_**"You can put your over there."**_Ms. Williams said using sign language.

Scarlett nodded. And put her things in a cubby.

**_"You can sit here O.K."_**

Scarlett sat down and waited until class started.

* * *

Class was really fun for Scarlett. She made a friend called Kelly, she had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. Kelly was mute and she lived in a different neighborhood that was about 20 minutes away from were she lived. Kelly had an older brother and two dogs. They talked about what they did for fun and about their families. Ms. Williams was really nice to her. When lunch came, Scarlett grabbed her lunch bag and formed a line leading to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, she spotted Susan and Jolie waving over at her. She went over to their table.

"How was you class?" Susan asked. She was holding a book that she was reading.

Scarlett smiled and told them about her day. They had fun and laughed at some jokes Jolie said. That was until Scarlett's hands got dirty with grape jelly from her sandwich.

"The bathroom is outside of here, just turn to the right when you go out the door."Jolie said to her.

On her way to the bathroom, she wasn't looking were she was going and bumped into someone. Scarlett looked up and saw a girl that looked around 9 or 10 years old. She had curly brown hair and light green eyes, she was also wearing a lot of jewelry.

"Hey watch it dweeb!" She said to her.

"S-sorry." She said/signed to her.

"What are you doing you look like a mime."Another girl next to the first one said. A look of realization crossed over the first girl's face.

"Wait... you're that new girl the one who's deaf right, my dad told me about you." Scarlett's eyes widened. The girl saw Scarlett's face and smirked.

"If you must know, my name's Vivi, and my dad's the principal, so I know everything about every student." She said. "I also know you don't have a mommy." She gave her a mean smile and Scarlett looked at her feet, not wanting to remember what happened to her mom. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh look she's gonna cry." The second girl said and her and Vivi started laughing.

Just then, she felt someone hold her hand, Scarlett looked up and saw Susan and Jolie glaring at Vivi and her friend. They were looking for Scarlett to warn her that the bathroom was the other way because Jolie gave her the wrong directions.

"Leave her alone." Jolie said.

"Or what Brace Face." Vivi told her "What will you and Bookworm over there do to me?"

"Keep picking on her and find out!" Jolie yelled at her.

"Oooh I'm so scared. Come on Jackie, I'm not gonna starve because of a Mime and her dorky cousins." Vivi told her friend, now known as Jackie.

"Ugh, that girl I swear I really wanna give her a piece of my mind!" Jolie murmured to herself.

She turned and saw Susan hugging Scarlett who was took her to the bathroom to wash her hands and her face.

"Don't cry Scarlett." Susan said.

Scarlett tried not to, but memories of her old school and the bullies came back to her, but the worst memory was of her mother's funeral. At that point she was sobbing while Susan and Jolie were hugging her. After a few minutes she stopped crying.

"Don't listen to Vivi, she's just naturally mean."Susan told her.

"Yeah, you know I heard a rumor that she doesn't believe in the Guardians." Jolie told them.

Susan and Scarlett gasped simultaneously.

"I know, how can someone not believe in them?!" Jolie exclaimed.

"I bet she gets coal for christmas every year." Susan said.

"Oh, oh wait, who am I" Jolie started walking like Vivi and saying things like "My daddy's the principal of the school." or "Come on Jackie." That is, until she walked slipped on the floor and fell because of the wet floor.

Susan and Scarlett tried to help her up, but it was hard to do with them giggling, that's when they all fell.

"I can only imagine Vivi slipping and falling can't you?" Susan said. Scarlett and Jolie thought about it for a few moments before having another giggling fit.

"Um do you guys think we should dry a bit?" Scarlett asked them.

"Yeah, we should lunch is over int 15 minutes, we don't want to get in trouble." Susan said.

* * *

When school was over Susan, Jolie, and Scarlett rode the bus together and shared the same seat. Scarlett went over to Susan and Jolie's house because her dad came home at 8 p.m. They immediately went to Susan and Jolie's room. They did their homework and started goofing off. Jolie wanted to play pranks on the kids that were nearby, she said she's 'The Prank Master' in their neighborhood, but Susan and Scarlett didn't want to, so they started playing board games. After Susan won 5 times in a row, they decided not to play anymore, to which Susan protested.

"Oooh, how about we tell each other stories." Jolie said.

"O.K., sound like fun." Susan said and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Oh, oh, me first!" Jolie cleared her throat and started telling them her story.

The story was rather random, it was about a girl who went into the woods looking for berries and fell into a hole. Inside the hole was a cave with an underground lake, then she looked into it and fell inside the lake were she was transported to another universe.

At the end of the story Susan and Jolie's mother called them for dinner. Then Scarlett's father came to pick her up.

* * *

_**"Hey there Odd Ears." A boy told Scarlett while a **_**_grip of kids were in a circle calling her names._**

**_"Clown Girl"_**

**_"Dumb"_**

**_"Stupid"_**

**_"Circus Freak"_**

**_Then the scenery changed, it was a highway. Scarlett saw a blue car driving really fast. Her eyes widened, she knew the car, and the woman driving car was going past the speeding limit and the woman inside was with the police, telling them the breaks didn't work. A truck was coming her way, but she couldn't stop, and_****_ then..._**

**__** Scarlett woke up gasping. That was the first nightmare she's had in over 2 years. Scarlett got out of bed grabbing Cherry, and she went outside to her balcony and sat on one of the chairs. She looked at Cherry for a few seconds, remembering how she and her mother would buy outfits for her. Then how Cherry was her only friend after the accident, and how the kids would pick on her. She didn't realize she started crying until she felt a drop hit her arm, then another, and another. By now Scarlett was sobbing, trying not to make much noise, but how could she know, she was deaf. That only made her cry harder.

Meanwhile, the Sandman, best known as Sandy, was flying around town until he heard a soft sound, like someone was crying. He flew towards the sound. He saw it was a child outside a balcony crying. The girl had a stuffed animal on a table, and she had her arms wrapped around her knees with her head in them. Sandy frowned, he didn't like seeing children upset. He flew to the balcony and tapped her shoulder.

Scarlett jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she looked up she was surprised a short man, that was wearing an outfit that looked like sand, waving hello at her, she immediately knew who he was. Scarlett wiped her tears and waved back at him.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head.

"I had a nightmare." Scarlett said/signed.

Sandy had a look of shock and then a look of confusion on his face.

"I am deaf."

Sandy nodded, but he was still thinking on what she said, a nightmare, that could mean trouble.

Scarlett looked down at her knees, still thinking about the nightmare she had, and then she frowned.

Sandy noticed this and decided to make her feel happier, so he looked at the stuffed toy she had on the table and made one about her size with his dream sand, then he made a unicorn and butterflies appear. Scarlett looked up surprised to see all that, then she gave a small laugh when the unicorn nudged her.

Sandy smiled then pointed at her and made another question mark above his head.

"My name is Scarlett." She said. "You are the Sandman right?" She asked, Sandy smiled and nodded, he also noticed she slurred a bit when she talked.

"My cousins told me that you and the other Guardians saved the world from the Boogeyman, was it scary?"She asked him.

He thought about it, then nodded. He noticed it was really late probably 3 in the morning, he mused.

The life sized Cherry took Scarlett's hand and brought her inside to her room, on her way to the bed the butterflies flew around her and she laughed.

When she was laying down in bed, she turned to Sandy and asked him

"Do you think you could come tomorrow night?"

Sandy looked surprised for a moment, then he looked at her eyes and saw the depression and desperation in them, then he nodded.

She beamed at him before Sandy made her fall asleep with his dream sand, making sure she had the best dream he could manage for her. On his way out he saw that she left the stuffed animal on the table, he grabbed it and put it next to her while she slept, then she closed the balcony doors and flew off.

* * *

**A/N: I know i know, this was not my best chapter. Sorry i couldn't update any sooner, my friend called me and she is EXTREMELY talkative. I'll try to update sooner tomorrow. It's almost 10:30 pm. Please r and r. As always ideas are available. And about the doc manager thing does it delete my story when the times up and if it does is there any way to stop it. Sorry if I ask to many questions. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeey me again with chapter 4. Hope i do well.**

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Sandy would come to Scarlett's house were they would spend all night having fun. Sandy would make her laugh with his dream sand. She told him that her teacher, Ms. Williams, was doing a club for deaf kids. The club was to make them improve in talking. Scarlett had so much fun with Sandy, it was the older brother she never had. They communicated in their own language. She would ask him a lot about the other Guardians, and Sandy laughed silently when she said if he could ask Santa if she was on the nice list.

Sandy though, was still worried a few more kids were having nightmares, he talked to North about it, but the strange thing was, it wasn't Pitch's doing. North called a meeting with the other Guardians.

"This is strange." North murmured to himself looking at the globe.

"Got that right North, if it's not Pitch it could be something worse." Bunny said.

"The Kangaroo is right." Jack said. Bunny glared at him but Jack ignored it. "Shouldn't we ask Manny for help."

"I did Jack, right after Sandy told me, but he did not respond." North told him. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"What are the nightmares about Sandy?" Tooth asked him.

Sandy made a tooth appear, then a case like the ones Tooth put all the children's teeth in.

"Memories? Well they must not be good memories then." Jack said.

"Yes, we must keep good eye on the children. If anything strange happens we come here alright." North said

The others nodded in agreement.

"So how did you find out about the nightmare Sandy?" Bunny asked him

Sandy told them the story of how he met Scarlett. He told them how he has been seeing her for the past few weeks, and what her nightmare was about.

"Aww that poor girl, she must have suffered a lot." Tooth said with a frown.

"Yes, but it seems to me that Sandy has found his special child." North said with a smile.

Everyone but looked at Sandy with exited smiles, all but Jack who seemed confused.

"His what now?" Jack asked

"His special child, it's like you and Jamie, it is a child we have a certain bond with." North explained to him. Jack nodded understanding.

Sandy thought about it, for a few minutes it was all quiet, then Sandy smiled and nodded, he did feel more protective of her, so it made sense. He felt so happy that he finally found his special child.

The other Guardians were drowning him with questions about her. Sandy tried to answer them as best as he could. That was until the oddest thing happened, on the globe red lights appeared. They were there for a few seconds, then they just disappeared, completely gone. The Guardians stood there waiting to see if the globe would do anything else, it didn't though.

"That was odd." Bunny said, braking the silence.

"Yes, I must find out what those red lights meant." North told them.

"I will call another meeting when I find out." North told them.

"Yeah I'll be on the lookout North." Jack told him.

"Sandy I need you to tell me if there are more children having nightmares, if there is I need you to tell me what they are about." North told him.

Sandy nodded and, with the others, left from the North Pole.

"This is very odd." North murmured to himself.

He went back to work, after all winter brake was coming and then it would be christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make longer ones, and since Friday is my last day of school I'll have more time to update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. i'm soooo sorry I couldn't update any sooner, I've been busy all week, but i finally found the time to update. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

* * *

****Scarlett has been having so much fun with Sandy for the past few weeks. Winter brake was almost there only three more weeks to go. Right now Scarlett was in school, it was Friday. She just couldn't wait to see Sandy again tonight. He was the only one who really understood her. Scarlett was talking to Kelly, Kelly told her that her parents were going to take her and her brother to see the rest of their family during winter brake. The bell rang, it was time for lunch. Scarlett was last in line with Kelly in front of her. She was just passing by the bathroom when she felt someone pulling her in there and covering her mouth. She turned and saw Jolie and Susan. Jolie was glaring at her and Susan giving her an apologetic look.

"Ok, what gives? You've been ignoring us for like 4 weeks." Jolie told her.

Susan rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Jolie calm down, but she's right Scarlett, you barely come to visit us."

Scarlett blinked at them in surprise. She thought about telling them. They would understand right? She sighed and decided taking a risk, hoping they wouldn't get mad at her. Scarlett started with the nightmare and how she met Sandy. She told them about how he would always come each night and they would hang out. After she finished, Susan and Jolie were still processing everything she had just told them. Then, in a blink of an eye, Jolie was spinning her around laughing like a maniac.

"Why didn't you tell us any sooner?" She said still spinning Scarlett.

"We would've understand." Scarlett swore she was going to throw up.

"You didn't have to keep it a secret." Scarlett felt her breakfast coming up.

"Um Jolie, I think you should maybe put her down." Susan said.

"Oh right, sorry." Jolie said, finally putting Scarlett down. "Really though, why didn't you tell us any sooner?" Jolie asked her.

Scarlett just shrugged.

"Can we meet him?" Susan asked her. Scarlett thought about it, why not? The more the merrier right?

"Yeah, what about tonight?" She said.

"Really, great! We'll just ask our parents if we can spend the night at your house." Jolie said.

"Can we eat now?" Susan said. "I'm really hungry."

Jolie and Scarlett both nodded, and they all left the bathroom.

During lunch Susan asked Scarlett,

"So how are things going in your 're actually speaking better English, it's more understandable."

True, Scarlett has been going to a club, along with some other students in her class, every Mondays and Tuesdays after school. Ms. Williams was letting the kids read books out loud, and she would tell them were to improve more.

"It's alright, Ms. Williams is helping me a lot." Scarlett told her.

"That's good."

Lunch was quick for Scarlett, which was good because she couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Finally the bell rang, and Scarlett couldn't be any happier. She went to the bus with Susan and Jolie, and they sat in their normal seat. During the whole ride, both girls were drowning Scarlett with questions about Sandy. They have seen Sandy before, every year in the frozen lake with the rest of the Guardians, but they never rally talked to him. Both girls were too busy having fun. When they got home, Jolie was dragging Scarlett to their house with Susan close behind. The first thing Jolie said to her mom when they got in the house was,

"Mom is it ok if we spend the night at Scarlett's house?"

Their mother blinked in surprise.

"Well if it's ok with Rick then it's ok with me."

"YES!" Jolie yelled straling everyone except Scarlett. Being deaf had it's flaws, but it also had it's benefits.

"I'll go call Rick now." Their mother told them.

Jolie, like always, dragged Scarlett upstairs.

"Mom is the best." Jolie said climbing the long stairs. Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Aunt Amanda is really nice." She said.

"Jolie, I'm starting to think that I should buy a dog leash for you and Scarlett." Susan told her.

"Oops sorry." Jolie said, letting go of Scarlett.

When they got upstairs Jolie started packing immediately.

"Jolie, we don't even know if we can spend the nigh there." Susan told her.

"Well if we can, I'm packing early, and if we can't then i'll just use these some other time." Jolie told her. Susan just raised and eyebrow.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a negative Nelly." Jolie told her. Susan shook her head and sighed.

After a few minutes Amanda came to the girl's room.

"Hey girls, Rick said it was fine that you spend the night at Scarlett's house." She said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes by the way." She said and left.

Susan and Scarlett swore that Jolie's face would split in half if she kept grinning like that.

"Did you hear that?! We can spend the night at your house!" Jolie said and continued packing.

Scarlett looked at Susan with wide eyes and said, "She's scaring me."

Susan laughed a little"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" She said and started packing with her sister.

* * *

When Scarlett's father finally came Jolie couldn't stop smiling or giggling every once in a while. When they made it to the house, Scarlett brought them to her room.

"This is your room?! It's so big!" Jolie said.

Scarlett gave them a sheepish smile. Her room now had a TV, toys everywhere, and her bathroom had been painted a different color.

"So when is he coming?" Susan asked her.

"He usually comes when dad goes to bed." She told them.

They both nodded.

While they waited, they started playing board games, but they got tired of it easily, so they started watching TV. After a few hours Scarlett's dad came to her room.

"Girls, I'm going to bed, don't stay up too long." He told them.

They nodded, looking bored, but on the inside, they could hardly contain their happiness and excitement. After he left they waited about 30 minutes, until they heard a knocking in the balcony door. Scarlett got up to answer it, but Jolie rushed past her. When she opened the door Sandy was there looking surprised to see another child answer the door. He looked past and saw Scarlett, next to another girl, giving him and apologetic smile while waving at him.

"Hi, I'm Jolie, and that's my sister Susan, we're Scarlett's cousins." She said. Sandy nodded, he remembered Scarlett telling him about them.

"Do you the leprechaun? How many of you are there? Do you bring daydreams? Were do you..."

"Jolie, one question at a time." Susan said.

"Right sorry." She said.

Sandy came inside with the girls. He was drowned with questions by both girls, especially from Jolie. Scarlett was giving him an apologetic smile. He wasn't mad he was just surprised at how many questions they asked him. After the questions they asked him what things he could do with his sand. Sandy showed them just about everything he could do. He hadn't noticed how long it had been since he got there, it was almost 2:30 a.m. He, using his dreamsand, told them he had to go.

"Awww why?" Jolie asked him

Sandy made a clock, then the numbers 2:30. Jolie sighed, but got in bed, along with Susan and Scarlett. He gave them dreams and left.

North found out what the red lights were, they were children, bullies to be exact, and non believers. The nightmares continued once in a while, but Sandy made sure to get rid of them. North asked the Guardians if they could check on the bullies and on the children they bullied. Sandy noticed that a kid he was watching had a nightmare about the bullies. It was strange, all the nightmares were of hatred and sadness. The strangest thing was that no one had come to create the nightmare, it just appeared out of thin air, literally. This was one of the weirdest things that's happened. The Guardians needed to find out who was behind this before it got out of control.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, hope you guys enjoy, again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please r and r. **


End file.
